


baby you don't have to rush

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Sex, Alternate Universe, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: They've been dating for awhile now, and only just last night did Hajime admit he loved Tooru. Tooru never replied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [lit inspired by this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h161leMNOeE)

With sleep still clouding his mind, it takes him a full two minutes to recognize the figure beside him in bed. But he does, and it has his heart stuttering at the sight.

Tooru is still here.

Tooru is here, sleeping, and the sun is brightening the room, filling the air with warmth. Hajime can already feel his skin sweating with the prospect of being awake, knowing he'll need to actually get out of bed to cool off, but for now all he can do is stare at the sleeping figure beside him.

He's never seen Tooru in the morning.

Usually when he wakes up after their nights spent together, Tooru is already gone, all traces of him and the night before swept away in his haste to leave. Hajime's never even found a forgotten sock.

But today... Tooru's face is pressed deep enough into the pillow that it puckers his lips, giving him the appearance of a fish. Hajime watches his lips part open by an increment with every inhale and exhale, watches the way his eyelids flutter with whatever dream he's having. He traces the path of his eyebrows, noticing a few stray hairs that Tooru might've missed. His makeup from yesterday was never washed off, so Hajime can see the smudges of black around the closed lids, how the eyelashes are clumped together instead of fanned out like Tooru likes them. His pale skin has a slight sheen to it, no doubt oil residue from sleeping in the gunk he loves putting on his face. A more forceful exhale has Tooru's breath ghosting over Hajime's face, and he can smell last night's dinner on his breath, the sour scent wrinkling his nose.

Hajime still thinks he's beyond beautiful.

Part of him itches to reach over, wrap an arm around Tooru and pull him closer so he can bury his nose into Tooru's soft curls, maybe pepper his cheeks and the tip of his nose with kisses. But he doesn't want to wake him. Doesn't want to risk ruining this peaceful moment. Hajime never knew he'd be so happy from watching someone sleep.

It feels like hours have passed before Hajime finally decides to untangle himself from the sheets and slide off the bed, careful to not move too quickly, but the sunlight slanting through the window has barely moved. He finds a discarded pair of sweats and tiptoes out of the room, gently closing the door behind him so any noise he makes further in the apartment will be muffled.

For once he's glad the one bathroom in this place isn't attached to his bedroom.

Tooru used to complain that it made pampering himself before their nightly bouts more difficult, but Hajime is grateful for the fact that now he can shower without Tooru hearing the water running.

He feels less sweaty after his shower, but regrets not grabbing more clothes beforehand. His sweats don't smell particularly good, but there's no stain evidence, so he considers them safe for rewear. In the kitchen he starts to brew coffee and pull food out for breakfast. He's still nervous about making too much noise, but a part of him wants Tooru awake already. It's past 11am, there's no reason why Tooru should still be asleep.

It's not too much later after the coffee is finished and omelets are being flipped that he can hear the bedroom door creak open and footsteps pad along the wooden hallway. The back of Hajime's neck tingles when he _knows_ Tooru is standing behind him, but he forces himself not to turn, not yet. He finishes with the omelet, slides it to a plate on the side, and starts cleaning up.

"Morning, Hajime."

The voice is raspy with sleep; the sound shivers down Hajime's spine. Unable to resist anymore he turns around and almost wishes he hadn't.

Tooru is leaning against the door frame, one hand rubbing sleep from his eyes, while the other hand clutches the front of his--of _Hajime's_ \--shirt, the light blue button-up he wore last night for their date, wrinkled and dirtied from being on the floor. It brushes the tops of his thighs, his boxers peeking out from under the hem so Hajime knows he's at least wearing something else; his long, pale legs, uncovered, seem to stretch forever, and Hajime follows the sight until Tooru's crossed ankles, the left foot kicked up and toes digging into the floor.

Now he knows his heart has stopped, that he's no longer breathing and he's no longer existing.

Tooru lowers his hand and blinks at him, his eyes squinting at the sunlight streaming behind Hajime. His hair is fluffier than usual, the curls sticking out at odd angles but still looking artful and adorable. Hajime's hands itch to run through the strands, to mess it up even more. Heat starts to pool in Hajime's stomach, and he has to look away to stop it from reaching his face.

There's a groan from Tooru as he fully steps into the kitchen, his feet shuffling along the floor as he makes his way to where Hajime stands. He wastes no time in sliding his hands around Hajime's waist, and Hajime has to stop himself from shivering. Tooru's hands are _freezing_ and they keep slithering along his abdomen and chest, the softness inciting even more warmth is Hajime's stomach.

"Something smells good," Tooru mumbles, and for a moment Hajime forgets all about the food he's staring at. Tooru has buried his face into the crook of Hajime's neck, so he's sure the other isn't talking about food. He can feel Tooru's nose dig into his skin, then he's shifting his head to press his forehead against the top of his shoulder.

Instead of making some comment about showering and how he should too, Hajime shrugs and reaches for the empty pan, moving it to a back burner. He's not really hungry anymore. "It is breakfast time," he replies dumbly. He rolls his eyes, but Tooru just chuckles.

They move to the table and Hajime takes the opportunity of a sleepy Tooru to feed the other, almost hating himself for doing it but unable to resist the droopy eyes and contented sighs. His chest tightens every time Tooru smiles at him; the sunlight filtering in behind them just barely catches Tooru's eyes when he leans forward, highlighting the brown color into a whirlwind of golds.

After the omelets are finished, Tooru helps clean up, then goes back to wrapping his arms around Hajime, pressing his chest against Hajime's back.

"Why are you so clingy this morning?" Hajime asks. Instead of prying Tooru off him, he reaches up and grasps Tooru's arms, even going so far as to tug him closer.

Lips press themselves against Hajime's bare shoulder, then ghost across the back of his neck to reach the other shoulder.

"It's about what you said... last night."

Hajime said a lot of things last night, things he'd normally never say, though that's just the kind of heated response Tooru drags out of him when they're having sex. Tooru burrows his face against Hajime's skin while he waits, and there's a sound made low in his throat that has Hajime remembering.

"Oh--"

"Mm."

The warmth has finally spread to Hajime's face. He's glad Tooru can't see him blushing, but another part of him is wondering why Tooru is acting like this.

After Hajime said he loved him, Tooru had climaxed. And then promptly fell asleep. Hajime just barely managed to clean up the both of them before he too fell asleep, but really, there's no reason why all of this should be such a big deal.

Unless--

"I love you too."

And then Tooru's body is pulling away and Hajime's back is cold, missing the warmth of the other.

"And maybe--I was thinking--maybe I could-could leave some things here next time? Like, a toothbrush, and some clothes. My hair stuff. Just, thoughts, you know. Ideas. Nothing to think too hard about." Tooru laughs nervously, his body completely pulled away from Hajime. He still doesn't turn around as he listens to the other talk, as the voice drifts further away.

When he finally does turn around, Tooru is halfway out the kitchen, his head bowed and both hands tightly gripping the bottom of Hajime's shirt. His shoulders are hunched with tension and from the glimpse of his face that Hajime catches, he can see a slight flush to the other's skin, the red hue looking splotchy across Tooru's pale cheeks. He never did have a pretty blush.

Something swells inside Hajime at the thought. Tooru's clothes and body care products taking up his space? It sounds annoying, because he _knows_ how much shit Tooru tends to use, how many articles of clothes he owns yet hardly ever seems to wear. But... but Hajime is happy. He's _thrilled_. Pieces of Tooru taking up the empty spaces in Hajime's apartment... the idea is amazing. It's wonderful. He _wants_ it, more than he thought he could want anything else. He can't help the grin that splits his lips, doesn't stop himself from moving forward and wrapping himself around Tooru.

"I would like that," he whispers into Tooru's ear, his breath causing the other to shiver. "I would _love_ that."

The splotches on Tooru's cheeks deepen in color. Hajime feels himself laugh slightly at the embarrassment on Tooru's face. He tightens his arms and presses a kiss to Tooru's red cheek, then another to his shoulder and the back of his head. He's so happy he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"You really wouldn't mind?" Tooru mumbles.

Hajime shakes his head. "If it keeps you here with me in the mornings, I'll do anything."

"Oh."

Hajime turns Tooru around, removing his arms from his waist and bringing his hands up to cup Tooru's face, his touches gentle, part of him unable to believe that this might really be happening, that the man in front of him actually wants to stay.

"I would love it," Hajime says first. He pauses to kiss Tooru on the lips, soft and slow, but not long enough for the other to lean in before Hajime is pulling back just enough to finish, "just like I love you. I really, _really_ love you."

Tooru's reply is his lips, pressed firmly against Hajime's as his arms come up to secure themselves around Hajime's neck. They meld together, Tooru forcing his weight onto Hajime so the other has no choice but to use his strength to support them both lest the crumple to the floor. Not that he would mind that much, it's just that the floor is hard and cold, and the body against his is all soft edges and heat, and Hajime wants nothing more than to soak himself in Tooru's touches, his kisses, the soft moans he releases when Hajime manages to snag his lower lip between his teeth and bite on it. He can feel himself start to sweat again, knows if they continue down this path he'll probably have to shower again, but he doesn't mind. He wants this. He loves this.

"I don't think we finished what we started last night," Tooru murmurs when he manages to break away from Hajime's lips.

"And whose fault is that?" he replies. The other glares at him, his face tilting up in a pout, and Hajime laughs. He captures Tooru's lips once more, already abandoning all self-control as he starts to edge them out of the kitchen.

"It's from all the clothes you wore last night," Tooru says as he takes the lead, unlatching himself from Hajime so they can get to the bedroom faster. "Taking it all off tired me out."

"Oh, so it wasn't all the arguing you did with the waiters? Or the taxi driver? Or what about when you just _couldn't wait_ to get home so--" Tooru shuts up Hajime with another kiss, dragging the other into the bedroom with a grip at his waist, one hand sliding beneath Hajime's sweats, edging the material down.

Tooru mumbles something against his skin, something like "less clothing" but Hajime's ears are buzzing, his eyes are barely open, all his focus on the feel of Tooru's soft skin, of the edges and curves, the way Tooru leaves sloppy, wet kisses across his own bare chest and neck, no doubt intent on leaving marks that'll last days and make people curious. Hajime used to be embarrassed about them, but now he accepts them, knows they're part of Tooru, and anything Tooru leaves him is worth keeping.

Hajime's sweats are ripped away, Tooru's boxers are stripped, and they waste no time discovering one another again. No matter how many times they do this, Hajime still marvels at Tooru's body, still loves to run his callused hands over every soft inch, almost like it's the first time again. (Their first time had been messy, ugly, and quick, thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol they'd consumed that night in attempts to keep things light and easy; the only easy thing had been falling asleep before either one of them finished.)

Despite his lower lip being snagged between his teeth, Tooru's moans still escape and fill the room, making Hajime's head fuzzy with the sounds, tightening something in his abdomen. He'd do anything to keep those sounds going.

He folds himself over Tooru and trails gentle bites and sloppy kisses down Tooru's neck and chest, ghosting around Tooru's left nipple before moving on, loving the way his back arches into Hajime's mouth at the teasing. He whines, but Hajime sinks his teeth in a little deeper into the skin above Tooru's belly button, causing him to whine even louder.

"Hajime, _please._ "

Then Hajime is wrapping a hand around Tooru's hard length, squeezing with enough force to have the other man arching into the touch. He lets out an especially loud moan, the drawn out sound sending a shiver down Hajime's spine. He goes to open his mouth, maybe to call Tooru filthy names, edge him closer--

"OH _HELL NAH_! Y'all kept me up all night with your screeching I am not gonna listen to y'all bump uglies in the middle of the day. Hell _no._ Better cut that shit out before I come over and cut it out for you!"

They're frozen stiff as more curses and banging is heard from the wall behind the bed's headboard, eyes wide with shock and fear as they listen to Hajime's neighbor. He completely forgot about the older woman who lives beside him, a usually nice, yet eccentric, lady who works night shifts at a hospital a few blocks away. A "take no shit" sort of lady that always had Hajime on his best behavior when he saw her around the complex.

Tooru bursts into laughter first, but Hajime's face is so warm from embarrassment all he can do is sink towards Tooru and bury his face in the pillows at the top of the bed. Tooru wraps his arms and legs around him, his body still shaking with laughter.

"I have to move now," Hajime says into the pillow. Tooru's shaking subsides into soft sighs as he strokes Hajime's hair. The mood is completely ruined. He loves the feel of Tooru wrapping himself around him, but he can't bring himself to continue their session. The lady next door is still cursing, yet also thanking them for stopping.

"My apartment is a little too small for the both of us," Tooru jokes.

Hajime starts to nod, and then he stops. He pulls up and away, propping himself up on his hands so he can look at Tooru from a distance.

"Let's find a new place. Big enough for both of us."

The longer Hajime looks at Tooru, whose smile has slipped and eyes have widened in what looks like apprehension, Hajime can feel fear bubbling in his gut. He made a mistake. This is too soon, too fast, not the right moment, not--

Tears bead in the corner of Tooru's eyes and that's when Hajime knows he crossed a line.

"Shit, sorry, forget--"

Arms are pulling him back down and crushing his face to Tooru's chest. The other is shaking again, and Hajime doesn't know if he should move or stay still. Kisses peck into the top of his skull before he's yanked away enough so Tooru can look into his eyes. He's crying.

"Are you serious?"

"I--I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't serious."

"You're _sure_? Really _really_ sure?"

"Tooru, come on, I love you; just awhile ago you offered to leave some of your things here."

"You don't think it's too soon? That we're moving too quickly?"

"Do you?"

Hajime suddenly doesn't want the answer. Tooru is still crying, his nose is turning red and Hajime has to admit, he looks kind of ugly. He's never seen the other cry before, and a huge part of him is extremely worried. This has to be serious if he's crying, right? Calm and collected Oikawa Tooru just doesn't cry over small things. Hajime wonders where he made the mistake.

Tooru is shaking his head, then leaning towards him and pulling his face in for another kiss. Their lips meet, but then Tooru is pressing hard kisses all over Hajime's face, his cheeks and nose especially.

"I want that, I want that so bad."

"Yeah?"

" _Yes!_ I love you, remember? I've loved you for a long time now."

"We've only been together for two years."

" _I've loved you for a long time_ ," Tooru repeats.

Hajime collapses to the side, no longer able to hover over Tooru. He grabs Tooru's hands in his and kisses his knuckles, his finger tips, the palm of his hand. Tooru is smiling, the tears finally having stopped. His face is still splotchy and Hajime's pretty sure that's snot leaking out, but he doesn't care. He's still beyond beautiful.

He doesn't know when it happened for him exactly, but Hajime's sure he's been in love a long time too. He thinks of telling Tooru that, but doesn't. Instead, his fingers trail gently along Tooru's cheek and jawline, memorizing the feel and look of the man before him. If things continue like this, Hajime will be waking up to this sight for a long time.

"I couldn't be happier."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so I was lit like. grabbing at my face in embarrassment and I just kept staring at my computer. and then it was like 'gotta go read some smut. for research. totes for research' that failed. so u get a happy fluffy ending! and hopefully it was enjoyable! 
> 
> lit tho that song. I love it but i'm p tired of it now! had it on repeat for most of this fic.
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS I RLY HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT


End file.
